Gundam SEED Destiny: Invasion
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: CE 75. A mysterious alien force has entered the solar system and have swept past Mars and Jupiter killing everyone. When the EA blames ZAFT a new war breaks out sweeping the heroes up once again. Can a lone survivor save humanity or is all hope lost?
1. Invasion

The flashes of machine gun and beam rifle fire filled the space just beyond Mars towards where distant Earth flickered as barely more then a star. Over three thousand Mobile suits fought valiantly against the massive swarm that had swept past Jupiter and onto Mars, these few mobile suits was all that stood between this alien horde and the fleeing survivors of Mars' people.

Friend and foe alike had joined forces to combat this unstoppable enemy. A GINN's machine gun roared as one of the flying aliens tackled it. The pilot screamed as the insect like alien spewed it's lethal acid all over the mobile suit, the pilot watched in horror as the acid ate through the GINN's armour and a droplet hit his hand burning it away in seconds. His screams where heard but ignored by others around him, he was already dead. An Astray pilot quickly shot the alien with a beam rifle before it could attack again causing it to explode.

The escape ships throttled up to maximum knowing that the defenders couldn't last much longer. For every alien that fell two of the defenders would fall. The real problem was the defenders where outnumbered over three thousand to one and most of those left had never really fought before in a real battle.

One of the experienced fighters told those defenders that wished to go with the escape ships to disengage while the rest would hold off the enemy. Only one hundred fled with the ships while the remaining Mobile Suits remained behind, ready to give their lives to defend their families and friends on the ships.

As they braced for their final stand they noticed an unbelievable sight. From the direction of Jupiter a yellow light raced past Mars, barely skimming the atmosphere, and raced past the defenders and aliens alike. As the defenders looked out their monitors towards the yellow flash they could see a vaguely human figure within saluting their bravery.

They each felt new courage sweep over them as if somehow they knew that strange being honoured, respected and believed in their strength and spirit. They looked back at the aliens and let out a united roar, Natural, Coordinator, Earth Alliance, ZAFT and all those caught in-between banded as one; together they raced towards the enemy and their deaths…

Two months have passed since that day…

A fifteen year old boy skilfully flipped a pancake using only the pan as the butter that prevented the pancake from sticking bubbled on the surface. He had large gleaming green eyes, a handsome face and short cut black hair. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a pair of green camouflage cargo pants with white sneakers and a large white apron with only a few splatters on it. He had been working at this small gas station restaurant for around a month now and since he took over as the cook turned it's greasy reputation upside down.

The giant ex-biker owner only knew how to cook with grease and animal oil which seemed to add to his waist line over the years. He viewed the boy with an air of appreciation as now that the boy did all the cooking he was shedding pounds he'd had for years, and that was just in one month! His old biker crew had started to visit more often just so they could eat the young boy's food. The owner turned to the boy after jotting down the order for a blue haired young man and his brown haired friend and with a smile shouted, "Two specials, a black hit and a white hit!"

The boy peeked out and spotted the violet eyes of the brown haired man who was sitting across from his blue haired friend where they owner was standing and shouted back, "Right on it, Boss!" He flicked the pan cake over his shoulder where it landed on a stack of five others before flicking the pan into the sink, spinning around and pouring some syrup on the pancakes and swift dropping a lump of butter on top before pushing it out and ringing the bell before announcing, "Table 3, Pancakes and syrups ready!"

He then quickly fired up the gas powered grill and through two hamburger patties over the flames. He then deftly swept his hand over the pile of buns and laid two out before grabbing the barbeque sauce and mayonnaise from the shelf above. He then used a fresh knife from the draw to layer a fair amount of the white sauce over the top parts of the buns. He then threw a fresh pan over the stove, poured in a small amount of olive oil and threw a few pre-cut onions into the pan before grabbing a few lettuce leaves, pickles and a tomato out of the fridge and swiftly slicing them up cleanly with a large knife.

He hummed a tune softly to himself and tapped his foot exactly thirty four times to the even beat before opening the grill and throwing the perfectly cooked patties. The then quickly threw two ups into the coffee machine and hit the buttons above the dispensers causing the two types of coffee to filter out evenly. He then returned to the hamburgers and threw the onions on generously before throwing on a layer of barbeque sauce. He followed it up with two slices of tomato; several pickle slices and a layer of lettuce before placing the tops on with the mayonnaise holding the lettuce in place.

He threw them both on plates and out the hole with the two coffees and announced, "Two specials, a black hit and a white hit, Ready to go!" He smiled triumphantly when he noted no one was waiting for an order except for the blue haired and brown haired men who the Boss was just serving now.

After a moment the Boss stepped into the kitchen and smiled broadly and commented, "For someone from Jupiter who's never even seen Earth before your handling yourself under real gravity pretty well kid." He gently patted the boy on the back and laughed as the boy still got knocked off his feet from the force of the blow.

As the boy got back up to his feet he looked up and saw the concerned face of the man with brown hair and violet eyes who asked, "Is there a problem back here?"

The boy blinked and smiled before laughing, "Oh! No, I'm sorry to worry you sir, my Boss was just complementing me and struck my back. I lost my balance and fell because I'm still getting used to Earth's gravity. I'm from Jupiter you see?" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he grinned at the surprised customer.

The violet eyed man blinked in surprise and muttered under his breath, "But wasn't Jupiter…?"

The other man drank the last of his coffee and looked at his watch before standing up and beginning to walk out. He looked at his friend and said, "Kira, we'd better get going or we'll be late. You know how your sister hates that…" He gave a nod to the boy and commented, "Oh, and compliments to the chef, that was one good burger."

Kira, the one with violet eyes, nodded and also gave his compliments to the boy and quickly grabbed what was left of his burger and coffee before racing out after his friend shouting, "Wait up, Athrun!"

As the two departed both the boss and the boy stared in shock. The boss's glasses slid down his nose as realization dawned on the two gas stop workers. The legendary pilots Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala had just complimented the boy on his hamburgers…

The boss promptly fainted…

Several hours later day had given way to night and the boy lay against a grass covered hill staring up at the sea of stars. He knew up their in that endless sea was his home, Jupiter, the place he had grown up and had wanted to grow old.

_A large spike like leg launched out and caught a beautiful woman in the back snapping her in half and spraying her insides all over the boy who was paralysed in terror__…_

The boy sat bolt up right and screamed, "MUM!!" before quickly realizing it was just one of his gruesome memories. He lay back down and stared at the back of his left hand where the Roman numeral for six stood out against his softly tanned skin as a pale mark. A tear slowly made it's way from his eye and down his cheek.

That day still remained all to clear to him, all too painful. They most painful part to him wasn't his family dieing before his own eyes but more the fact he didn't die along side them and was instead forced to carry this evil burden, this terrible power, within his body.

He sat up once again when he heard his Boss's voice calling from the small caravan they lived in. He slowly began to make out what his boss was shouting, "Hey, Zack! Come back inside! It's going to rain soon and it's getting late! We can't have our legendary chef getting sick now can we?" the boy, Zack, just smiled and began to back towards the caravan.

As he did so he laughed, "Impressing the Heroes of the Two Wars hardly makes me Legendary!" Deep inside he saw no reason to laugh. Within the next few weeks he knew they would come. The ones that killed his family, gave him his curse, and conquered Mars.

The Bitonians where close. He could feel it.


	2. Renegade

A week had passed since Kira and Athrun had visited Zack and the Boss' small pit stop and everything had been running smoothly as they always had. Other then the Boss' old biker gang they restaurant had no customers and the bikers rarely ordered anything after their main meals, which they had already eaten, so Zack was mobbing the floor near the TV mounted on the wall.

As usually a boring show meant for house wives was on and since they didn't have video of DVD player, and the station was stuck, they had no choice but to listen to it's boring plot. Currently the elderly housewife was busy trying to find out what suspicious activity her newly wed neighbours where up to behind closed doors.

Zack smiled as he felt another quiet day was on it's way when suddenly the soup opera was interrupted by a news report announcing the sudden declaration of war by the Earth Alliance on ZAFT for the third time, with the reasoning of blaming ZAFT for the destruction of the colonies on Mars and Jupiter. Zack's immediate action was to grip the broom in anger, all the bikers could feel the hate rising from his body, and they knew he claimed aliens where at fault but the idea was just too outrageous… even if he was a Jupiter survivor.

The news caster stopped mid sentence and suddenly said in a slightly panicked tone announced, "We have just received word that a fleet of refugee ships has just entered range of ZAFT's scanners and are currently under attack by an unidentified force. One hundred mobile suits are trying to defend the fleet that are still outside of ZAFT's intercept range but according to reports their outnumbered and falling fast!" The Boss turned to ask Zack's thoughts on this turn of events only to see a mop falling to the tiled floor and Zack nowhere in sight.

Suddenly there was a massive flash of golden light from behind the restaurant before a golden 'meteor' raced into the heavens as the bikers watched in amazement.

Scanners across the Earth detected as it raced through the atmosphere at escape velocity, no one could explain how something reported as small as five to six feet could reach that sort of speed. Children looked away from their toys to watch was the sparkling streak raced over head.

As the light raced out of the atmosphere it passed a few of the remaining colonies and all stopped to watch in awe as it sped past. ZAFT's scanners soon picked up the speeding object as it raced into their area of space and in shock watched it approach the assembled PLANTs at breakneck speeds only to dodge and weave between them before racing towards the beleaguered refugee ships, passing the intercept force on the way.

Suddenly the light erupted past the refugee ships and the twenty remaining mobile suits and began slamming through the enemy as a teenaged boys voice was heard screaming, "VOLT… CRAAAASH!!!!" The light began flying seemingly randomly slamming into the aliens and killing any in it's path. It stopped suddenly and faded to reveal a five foot seven humanoid figure within.

The figure was mostly white with red on the shoulders, head, chest, knees and elbows with black on most of the joints and it's four insect like toes and ten animalistic fingers. Although it appeared humanoid it appeared to be covered in an insect like exoskeleton with large yellow gems under large white covers that could move out of the way for thrust. It's chest and shoulders where quite large while the head had back swept spike where the ears would be. It's green eyes seemed to be filled with hate when it looked on the aliens.

Suddenly a large lump on it's hip burst open exposing muscle underneath and a cylindrical device burst out. As the being reached for the cylinder it growled, "I won't let you…" It ripped the cylinder free and twisted it's wrist as long metal blade grew out in the form of a liquid before solidifying and the being finished, "Have the Earth!!" Suddenly the opposite hips lump opened and the being pulled free a second cylinder that also formed a sword, "You have no right to this world!!" The being roared before racing into the middle of the enemy.

One of the bugs that had caused the mobile suits so much trouble was sliced in half almost instantly as the boy swung one of the swords, spraying green blood as he did so. He raced straight through the collective swarm swinging both blades in violent arcs, wreaking havoc all the while. He suddenly linked both the swords pummel to pummel and twisted them to lock them together before spinning the new weapon rapidly in front of him, "VOLT… HURRICANE!!!!" The golden light reappeared and took on the form of a tremendous spiralling wave of energy as the being raced forwards once more.

The spiralling light tore through the enemies finishing off all but a dozen. The being stopped and hovered in empty space with the Earth directly behind him from the view point of the aliens and said defiantly, "This world… I will protect it with my life…" Suddenly it faced the few remaining bugs and the yellow jewels just under it's armpits shone before the sound of heavy machine gun fire was heard and tiny flashes of light shot from the jewels and began to shred the few remaining bugs with near impunity.

The refugees, who had been watching in silent awe, suddenly exploded into a wave of cheering as Earth's newest hero was born and they where saved from certain death. The cheers soon gave way to screams as the largest of the refugee ships suddenly exploded, creating a chain reaction and causing two others to explode, leaving only the two smallest ships.

A cold laugh echoed through space and chilled the very souls of all those who had sortied to fight as another strange figure emerged out of empty space. This figure resembled the white one only it was primarily black with some dull brown. It also had large bat like wings, a scythe, and strangest of all… a dog shaped head. All this in the strange bug like exoskeleton as the first figure.

The second figure spoke coldly, "You are a fool to turn against us, Volt Renegade." It shifted and pointed it's scythe towards the first figure and growled, "The strong shall rule and the weak will fall, that is nature, that is the way of Bitonia."

"Phantom… Anubis…" Volt growled and spun his blades before racing at the dog like being, "I don't care for the way of Bitonia! I am human! I was born a human and will die as one! I will avenge all those that where killed by the Bitonian Empire and avenge my family!!" His blade slammed into Anubis' scythe and the two began to fight in a furious melee battle. As the two duelled they became a golden flash, Volt, and a red flash, Anubis, and where ever their blades met a massive spark erupted.

Volt's green eyes flashed as he suddenly shot away from Anubis and fired off a barrage of his Volt Gattlings before suddenly slamming back first into the destroyed hull of the largest refugee ship. As he looked to his left he saw a charred doll floating out of the ruin with a pink dress on along with a tiny arm from a human girl. Suddenly his eyes burst open as he gasped and he felt his rage reach boiling point right before the shaft of Anubis' scythe punched through his stomach.

As his blood began to spill out into space Volt gave a gargled moan before falling limp. Anubis released his scythe and watched Volt carefully for a few moments… that had been too easy…

Suddenly the shoulder plates of Volt's armour shot open revealing a small amount of exposed muscle and a large golden sphere in each. Sparks of blue electricity began to arc around the orbs as golden energy gathered from all around as Volt glared at Anubis with pure hatred. The dark warrior backed away in surprise and roared, "YOU FOOL!! AT THIS RANGE YOU'LL…!!!"

It was too little too late as Volt let out the enrage roar, "VOLT… BREAKKEEERRR!!!!" with a flash and roar the built up energy within the orbs erupted forth and pushed Volt back with the recoil pushing him straight through the hull of the ruined ship. To the total shock of everyone watching the blast itself was so massive that even one of the largest ships in any of the fleets of any military power would have enough room to fit a few friends inside the beam.

As the yellow beams light faded a collective feeling of terror overwhelmed all those present as Anubis emerged from within the beam completely unharmed thanks to a hastily deployed energy field. He looked down at the exhausted Volt and growled, "Wrong move…"

He spread his wings and Volt let out a gasp as within the outline of the wings the very universe seemed to be caged within. A bright red light seemed to gather within the wings as Volt managed to gasp, "Aw… Hell…"

"PHANTOM… BREAKKEEERRR!!!" Anubis roared unleashing the gathered energy in a beam twice as large as Volt's directly at the immobilized white warrior.

Volt screamed as the beam struck him head on and began to tear away at his body. He lost his grip on his disintegrating weapon as the beam began to eat away at his armour. The out shell began to corrode and break away revealing the weaker black layer. He scream grew louder as he felt the energy reach his muscles and organs and he was certain he was on the brink of death…

Suddenly a soft feminie voice cut through the pain, "Please… don't give up… I need you… Z…"

As the red light of Anubis' beam faded the dark warrior turned towards the gathered Mobile Suits ready to kill each and every one of them. As he readied his scythe he felt a sudden pain erupt from his chest and looked down only to stare in shock at the sight of Volt's blade sticking out of his chest. He looked behind himself at the almost entirely black body of Volt in shock and growled and gasped.

Only half of Volt's face plate remained revealing his bared teeth as he glared angrily at Anubis. Several areas where spilling blood into space including a rather deep diagonal wound on his left cheek which Anubis could actually see teeth through. Only the very back and the spine retained it's armour in it's fullest.

Anubis barely managed a gasp of, "How…?"

Volt simply replied coldly, "I can't die yet… I still… have to…"

He moved closer to Anubis' head and with an almost psychotic grin growled, "I still have to fuck you in the arse!!"

With that said he lost consciousness and began to drift away from the injured Anubis. As Anubis watched the unconscious warrior drift away his eyes narrowed and wonder, he could kill the fool now but there was something that made him want to see just how far this boy could go. He muttered, "So… Mark Six… You wish for a little more time… So be it… But we will… return!" With that Anubis closed his wings around himself and vanished from sight.


	3. Resurrection

"Is this really the place?" A blonde haired girl asked an older looking brown haired woman, "It doesn't look anything like a place hit by a meteor, there's still trees standing Murrue…" Cagalli commented. It was true, supposedly a meteor had crashed on this island, and suspiciously there was very little damage to the vegetation surrounding the area. Still it was rumoured the meteor had actually been the White Knight that had defended Earth half a month before. The ORB expedition would have investigated sooner, however there remained the issue of bolstering defences to tackle the warring Earth Alliance and ZAFT as well as the alien menace, which had to be taken care of first.

"I had Mu fly over in a Sky Grasper before we came. There's definitely a crater." The Captain of the Archangel replied with a slight breath. She still wasn't used to hiking despite taking long walks with Mu along the beach quite often.

As the team of six, including Lady Cagalli and Murrue Ramius, made their way further towards the centre of the island they saw the rim of a small crater that was still slightly smoking despite the weeks it took the team to arrive. As the team reached the rim and look into the crater their eyes widened, in the centre of the crater lay a naked black haired boy gripping a glowing yellow trident shaped jewel.

Several weeks later Cagalli looked down at the scarred boy as he lay comatose in a hospital bed in one of the ORB Union's military hospitals. She glanced over at the yellow jewel he had been gripping that now lay on the desk next to his bed, ever since they had removed it from his hand it had lost it's lustre and now was a dull yellow. Both it and the boy remained a mystery to anyone involved, the jewel was definitely made of alien compounds similar to what the recovered bodies where made of, yet it was held by an obviously human child. Moreover although a DNA match had been found for the child, a Natural born Jovian named Zack Shrike, the match was only 86 with the remaining 24 not being recognized by the testing machine.

This combination of factors had left many scientists puzzled in the short time the boy had been in the hospital. Cagalli had been personally watching over the boy to ensure nothing bad happened to him, though that wasn't necessary since she had already placed him the most secure base anywhere on Earth. The base was assigned to a force made up of forces gathered from all the major military powers in an effort to fight the aliens independent of the current military climate.

That force was named Londo Bell; currently it was made up of the Archangel, Minerva, and Mythril warships from ORB, ZAFT and Atlantic Federation. The Mythril was the biggest surprise seeing as it was the latest version of the Girty Lue class. The current pilots listed as part of Londo Bell where Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Mu La Flaga, Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke, Ray Za Burrel, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and three new Extendeds from the Atlantic Federation. Not a very large force but they where all veteran pilots, although the Extended where the only variable in their fighting strength, but if the previous generations of Extended pilots where anything to go by the new three would be valuable allies.

Cagalli was interrupted from her thoughts as a familiar face from the council, Rondo Mina Sahaku, entered and gently patted the Chief Representative on the shoulder reassuringly, "I have some good news Cagalli. I managed to contact a few others who are willing to meet up with Londo Bell in space and assist in fighting the aliens." She said softly to her friend and political rival.

Cagalli looked up at Mina in surprise and asked, "So… who did you contact?"

Mina just smiled and replied, "The Junk Guild, Serpent Tail, and even Canard Pars."

Cagalli's head shot up at the mention of the last name, "Canard?" she gasped, "Canard is willing to fight alongside Kira?" Mina just chuckled at her friend's surprise.

"Don't worry, Canard buried the hatchet long ago. You'll see." Mina replied and gave Cagalli's shoulders a soft squeeze. She took a breath to say something more when an explosion rocked the base and alarms began blaring. The two glanced at each other and raced to the command room leaving the boy alone. As the door slid shut the boys hand gripped the blanket slightly.

As Cagalli and Mina raced through the base troops in various uniforms ran to their assigned positions as a voice on the intercom commanded, "We are now at Battle Stations level 1, I repeat, Battle Stations level 1. All personal report to your positions immediately, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." The two knew right then that they where under attack by the aliens.

"These things… there everywhere!" Shin shouted to no one in particular as he gunned the thrusters on the Destiny to dodge several tentacles from one of the flying type aliens. He then retaliated by putting a shot from a beam rifle right through it's face causing the alien to explode.

Ray's Legend unleashes a barrage of beams shooting down several aliens at once, "Stay calm Shin, just keep shooting. There must be a limit to their numbers." There was little confidence in his words as he looked up the near endless swarm descending from space straight towards them.

A collection of Murasames and Jet Windams launched from the base as a number of Gunner Zaku Warriors and Launcher Daggers took up defensive positions and joined the fray. The Strike Freedom pulled in front of them and blocked several energy waves coming at the launching mass produced mobile suits with it's beam shield before unleashing a barrage of attacks of it's own at the aliens. Kira grunted as a number of aliens swept past the collective defence teams.

One alien got dangerously close to the command centre but was swiftly sliced in half by Yzak's Gouf Ignited's sword as he sped past. He landed and spun around and unleashed a hail of beam fire from the gun on the left arm, peppering several ground specialist aliens.

Dearka landed next to Yzak and covered his friend's rear with a barrage of missile and beam rifle fire from his Blaze Zaku Phantom. Lunamaria took up a position a short distance away and fired the beam cannons and rail guns of her Blast Impulse at the aliens.

Mu and Athrun flew back to back in the Infinite Justice and Akatsuki blasting anything that got near them as they spiralled through the alien swarm. The three rookie Extendeds hadn't deployed since their mobile suits where still being assembled. Despite the efforts of all the assembled mobile suit teams many aliens made it to the ground and attacked the ground troops who fought back desperately with machine guns, grenades and hand guns.

A figure stood on the roof of the command building as a large leader type version of the ground specialist aliens landed. The alien took one look at him and raised on of it's fore claws to attack as a soldier screamed at the figure to run. The figure, the boy who had been in the hospital bed and who was still in the gown simply looked up at the alien with calm green eyes as the claw descended and dodged aside with agility on par with a Coordinator then dodged again as the creature attacked again.

The soldier watched in amazement as the child then leapt as the alien tried to bite him in half, stepped on the aliens head and then leapt off high into the air. The swung his hands out to the side revealing the glowing yellow gem in his right hand and the mark on his left also glowing. He threw his hands forward, holding the crystal out with his left bracing his right hand and shouted, "MARK SIX!!! SET UP!!" Suddenly the two outer spikes of the jewel sprung up turning it into a kind of cross, he then released the jewel and spread his limps far apart before roaring out, "OPERATOR! POWER UP!!!"

Suddenly the clothes where torn from his body as the jewel shone brighter and brighter. The jewel pushed into his chest as he clenched his fists and bared his teeth. Electricity sparked across his body as his hands and feet turned pale white and seemed to harden into a shell with black leather in the joints, the toes merged with the feet except two on each foot. Yellow crystals burst from under his arms as his forearms and lower legs began to form a carapace with red elbow and knee guards. His ribs became more pronounced as the jewel began to pull itself within his body and his eyes began to glow green. His spine bulged and grew to three times it's normal width all the way to his tailbone before a number of spikes erupted from his back. Suddenly the spikes curled and pulled themselves into his ribcage and head forming massive white and red shoulder plates with yellow crystals near the armpits and a helmet with back swept spikes covering the ears.

As he landed on the ground the boy breathed heavily with his animalistic mouth exposed. As he caught his breath he stood tall and caused the chin guard to pull up over his mouth. The soldier that had witness the transformation dropped his weapon in shock and muttered, "No way… the White Knight!"

The boy glanced behind himself at the soldier and muttered, "White Knight? Guess I could get used to that…" he reached to his left hip with his right hand and drew his sword hilt from the opened armour piece. Lightning sparked from the sword as the blade emerged as liquid metal and formed a solid blade.

Suddenly the towering alien spat out eight tentacles from it's mouth and the White Knight quickly sliced at the tentacles several times severing seven only for the eighth to fly straight past him. "No!" he growled and cut the final tentacle just after hearing the pained cry of the soldier being hit by the tentacle. He gripped the blade and twisted so it was behind him before roaring, "Damn… YOU!!!" he swung the blade around and upwards unleashing a shockwave of air that split the alien clean in half. His eyes flashed and glowed as the alien exploded.

He spun around and boosted over to the soldier who lay in a pool of blood. He gently picked the dieing man up and rested him against his own armoured body. The soldier looked him in the eyes and took a pained breath, "I see… there's nothing you can do for me…?" The Knight shook his head sadly, "I see… then I have one request… please…"

The Knight looked at the dieing man and nodded, "Name it."

"Please… find my daughter. She was visiting the Jupiter colonies… She's a Natural like me…" He smiled as the light began to fade from his eyes, neither paid any attention to the battle occurring a round them, "She's beautiful, like her mother, and as tough as they come… I… I'm so proud… of… her…" A long breath left the man's lips as he went silent.

The Knight solemnly pressed his fingers to the man's eyes and forced them closed before lying the body back down. He picked his sword back up and stood up slowly as he slowly raised his head to look up at the battle in the skies as he muttered, "If she lives… I'll find her." His head turned and looked down as he heard screams from below. The lumps on his back burst open and he took to the air before racing towards the ground level and landing between a group of soldiers and an alien.

He slowly brought his left arm across his body and gripped the sword as yellow light erupted from his back and he burst forward at high speed. He gave a hot-blooded echoing roar as he raced towards the alien, as he reached the alien he raised the sword over his head as it began to glow with yellow energy and roared, "VOLT SABRRRREEEE!!!!!" He swung down viciously and landed behind the alien with his sword held out behind him in his left hand. The alien gave a shriek as the sliced section began to glow then the creature exploded.

Without a word the Knight stood up and his armpit crystals began to glow before the sound of heavy machine gun fire erupted and a hail of yellow bolts of energy sailed out at the approaching swarms of aliens tearing them apart. As he continued to fire he pulled out his second sword flipped both so he was holding the blades, suddenly the blades flicked open mid flip and he caught them nimbly. As he stopped firing the gattlings he pulled his right arm behind him as the blade began to glow yellow and threw it, pulling the one in he left back as well which also began to glow. He swiftly threw the second one and both took off like boomerangs.

He crossed his arms and threw them down to his sides as blade burst from his wrists. His thrusters burst open again and he shot forward. The boomerangs sliced through anything that got in their way as the Knight spun and spiralled slashing anything that got anywhere near him. As he landed near the docks he retracted his wrist blades, caught the boomerangs and returned them to their normal blade form. He gripped both swords by the grips and pressed the pummels together and twisted locking them together as large number of aliens he had just sliced apart exploded as one.

He looked up at the collective warriors fighting to protect the base. He gave a soft grunt at the sight of the massive mobile suits handling the grunts rather well however the pilots where getting tired and there was only so long before their energy gave out. He suddenly shot up onto the roof of the command centre and grabbed the dead soldier's radio before flying in front of the massive window of the command centres control room and pushed the button on the radio, "I'm going to fire my Volt Breaker, have the aerial units move out of the way immediately.

He left them no time to say no as he spun around and opened his shoulder plates and began charging the spheres implanted in his shoulders. He barely noted the sound of female voice desperately ordering the troops to get out of the way of his shot; he hoped they listened as once he began charging he couldn't stop. As the spheres began to glow brightly he roared out, "VOLT… BREAKKEEERRR!!!!" the same tremendous energy wave he unleashed against Phantom Anubis erupted from his shoulders and everything in it's path was disintegrated, including a struggling Murasame that was badly damaged to begin with.

As everyone's eyes readjusted they saw the aliens retreating in mass and the figure of the Knight hovering watching them flee. The Londo Bell pilots looked at the tiny flying figure in awe that something so small could be so powerful. At the same time they where glad as they landed their damaged machines, some nearly inoperable from the battle, whoever the Knight was, he had just saved all their lives.


	4. Stratergems

Cagalli sighed deeply, once again she found herself sitting next to the hospital bed of they mysterious boy they had found. This time she had the knowledge that he was White Knight that had fought the aliens in space and also just hours ago. This time he hadn't been injured however he had yet to fully recover from his previous injuries despite his rapid healing rate. She slowly reached over and gripped his smaller hand in hers and held it tightly.

Outside the room Mina, Lacus, Kira and Athrun stood watching the blonde leader of ORB. Kira and the girls where curious as to her actions while Athrun had a grim and distant look on his face as if not entirely in the moment. The violet eyed Coordinator looked over at his best friend and asked, "Athrun… what with the long face? It's not like to be so out of it."

Athrun glanced over at Kira and sighed heavily as he leant his head against the wall before looking over at Cagalli through the small window in the door, "It's about Cagalli… I think I know why she's acting so maternal towards that boy." He closed his eyes and sighed again.

The other three blinked and Lacus asked softly, "And why would that be Athrun?" She gave him a reassuring smile as she continued to hold Kira's hand.

"It's because… promise you won't tell her I let you know ok?" Athrun gave them a pointed glance that told them he wouldn't say anything if they refused.

Mina nodded along with the other two and replied, "Alright Athrun, we won't say anything to her." Athrun smiled and nodded in thanks.

"It was about a month ago we found out, she was expecting… Cagalli was so delighted at the thought she was practically bouncing around the room and making plans. She was going to wait until her belly became noticeable to tell everyone…" Athrun explained with a pained tone in his voice, "Then about three days before the aliens first appeared she miscarried… She was a mess. She wouldn't eat or talk to anyone and was constantly in tears. As soon as she heard about the aliens she went into 'leader mode' and started acting like nothing was wrong. She wanted that child so badly…" Athrun took a deep breath as a tear ran down his cheek, "I guess looking out for that kid is filling the hole our child left in her heart…"

The other three Coordinators stood in a stunned silence at the news they had just received. Lacus took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Athrun as he began to let his tears flow out. At that moment Yzak and the other pilots rounded the corner looking for them and saw Athrun crying.

Yzak gave a blink and an awkward, "Um… bad time?" before Kira ran up and began to drag them away from the scene, explaining the situation along the way. Lacus lead Athrun along with them as Mina gave one last glance through the door and followed the others away.

Back inside the private room Zack's eyes began to open slowly as fuzzy visions of the ceiling came into view. He took a breath and heard it hitting an oxygen mask, his mind informing him that meant he was in a hospital of some sort. He felt a soft hand holding his and he slowly glanced across with his green eyes and saw a beautiful blonde haired woman with brown eyes looking at him in concern. He managed a weak, "Hey…"

Cagalli's eyes widened as he spoke but more at his eyes, they where a vibrant glowing green that was definitely not entirely human. She stared at him for a moment before replying, "Hi… I'm Cagalli. May I ask your name…?"

Zack stared into her eyes and felt warmth flowing from them as well as her hand that squeezed his in a reassuring manner. He smiled softly and replied, "Yes… My name… my Human name is Zack Shrike." He smiled at Cagalli before continuing, "My other name… is Volt Renegade." His eyes slowly closed and he slipped back out of consciousness.

In the main mechanical bay Yzak and Dearka stood next to Shiho and Miriallia respectively as their trashed mobile suits where dragged into the bay. The girls wince at the state of the two machines and the engineers immediately announce they are just going to strip the usable parts and dispose of the rest. Yzak crushed the can he was holding while Dearka just groans and hung his head in disbelief.

The darker skinned male grumbled, "One sortie and we're already out of the war." Deakra's comment prompted Yzak to slam his can onto the ground in frustration as he cursed. Shiho hadn't sortied because her custom Zaku Warrior was still being tuned up inside the Minerva. She sighed and looked at Miriallia and the two simply shrugged and muttered about boys and their fragile pride.

Yzak stomped on the can in frustration and growled, "Dammit! Seems like everything is piling up all at once, first Cagalli miscarries, then aliens invade, some freaky kid shows up and makes us all look bad, and now our Mobile Suits are reduced to scrap!" He turns to the other three and continues, "What next? More creepy kids that turn into aliens?" He spun around and kicked what was left of the can and it flew through the air, rebounding off a wall and into a nearby dust bin. This random event caused Yzak to quiet down in surprise.

Shinn and Luna where leaning against some railings of the base that remained standing from the earlier battle while watching the sun set, the moment was ruined only by the endless sound of work crews trying to repair the damage and increase the bases defences. Rey stood a short distance away with a far off look in his eyes, his mind however remained very much focused on the present, though he was trying not to eavesdrop on the two lovers. Shinn sighed and grumbled, "Man… we where so useless out there. So many casualties all because we weren't strong enough to stop a horde of bugs."

Luna sighed and snuggled closer to Shinn, who had his arms around her, before replying, "You can't complain, you hardly took part in the melee on the ground. Trust me, that was pretty brutal. Those tentacles of theirs eat through armour like no ones business! The Impulse only got out ok because of it's phase shift armour, but a few more hits and I'd have even lost that advantage." She sighed and looked down at the piles of wrecked mobile suits and alien corpses sadly. Very few pilots had gotten out ok; it was only the special simulations the Londo Bell pilots where getting that allowed even so few to survive.

Rey looked over at the two and commented, "Don't you find it strange?"

The other two looked over at their friend and leader before Shinn asked, "What do you mean Rey?"

The cloned man looked over at his friends and replied meaningfully, "The Archangel, Minerva and Mythril are undamaged. Yet the base has been hit hard, almost like they where more interested in something _inside_ the base then the forces outside the base." He explained, he watched as the other two looked at each other, the ships and then back to him as it dawned on them.

"You don't mean?" Luna asked testily.

Rey nodded solemnly, "As soon as the kid turned into the Knight and started fighting the aliens seemed to pay more attention to where he was and even eased up on the base despite it being about to crumble under their attack. If they had ignored him they could have broken through but instead they went after him."

Shinn growled, "So… that kids the reason those aliens are here? We have to get rid of him before another attack comes after him!"

Luna forced her way out of Shinn's arms and rounded on him, slapping him and shouting, "Are you even hearing yourself? You'd abandon that poor kid; leave him all alone when he's in such a bad condition? That kid's entire family was wiped out by those things! If we won't help him he'll be all alone in the world with nowhere to turn!" She looked at her boyfriend with a disgusted look on her face as he stared at her stunned, "That boy fought to protect us. He risked making his injuries even worse for our sakes! Don't you at least think we owe him enough to try and help him somehow?" She gave a curt huff and stormed off back into the base.

Rey watched her leave and walked over to the other male pilot, "Shinn?"

"Damn… You both have a good point. Alright I'll help you keep a close watch on the kid but we'll take no action unless it looks like he is the enemy ok?" Shinn replied as he mentally berated himself for jumping to conclusions so easily, just like he used to do during the last war.

Rey nodded and turned away before walking away towards the entrance walkway. As the blonde clone walked he grinned evilly as his face was covered by shadows.

Mina sighed as she glanced over at the man you had commandeered her chair and was currently resting his boots on her desk. Her eyebrow twitched as the scar faced man swatted the brown haired woman who was his wife on the rear end and made a cheeky comment, "Can we please pay attention to the matter at hand, Captain La Flaga?"

Mu grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Uh… yeah I guess so?" Murrue just groaned and rubbed her face in her hand at her husband's antics. Kira and Athrun just smiled at him, some things would never change.

Mina growled and stated, "We're done with this base, whatever we can carry we're transferring to the three ships and we are setting sail as soon as it's done. We have reason to believe the aliens have no interest in the PLANTS and will begin an earnest attack on Earth very soon." She turned to a large map and pointed to the nearby country Oceania Union, "We have received reports of the aliens scouting multiple regions across the globe, however there seems to be a large amount of alien activity near the Oceania Region; more exactly near the landmark the locals call Ularu, most of us know it as Ayres Rock though. We have no idea why but that may just be their next target." Mina explained.

Mu, Murrue, Kira and Athrun looked at the map while deep in thought before Mu muttered, "If only we knew why they wanted to get that rock…"

"It's because they fear the O-Part underneath it." Came a voice from the door. The five leaders in the room spun around in surprise to see the boy standing at the threshold of the door holding pole on wheels from which hung a water drip attached to his arm, the other was around Cagalli who was holding him up.

"Excuse me? What exactly is an O-Part?" Murrue asked a little meekly, though she brightened a bit when the other's nod their heads also wanting to know.

"Quite frankly, I'm not totally sure, though they are objects that shouldn't possibly exist in this world or in the time they appeared." Zack explained weakly, he looked at them with his glowing green irises and pulled out his crystal, "In a sense this is an O-Part, it's my Mark Six Binder. Without it I'm useless, however if I invoke it's energy I can transform my body into Volt Renegade, who you call the White Knight, and fight the Bitonians, the aliens." He took a pause to catch his breath, "O-Parts have been found before… The Mayan Crystal Skull and the Burmese Golden Rock are two examples of other O-Parts."

Kira blinked and asked, "So what's so important about the O-Parts under Ayres Rock?"

Zack gave him a weak smile and explained, "Because it can give us the power fight back effectively. If we have enough forces we should also head to the Chinese Shiyuuzuka region and observe the Bitonian movements there. There is another O-Part there, if the Bitonians get interested so should we." He entered the room and took a seat and leant his head against pole he had dragged around, breathing hard as he tried to rest from his injuries.

Cagalli placed a hand on his and smiled at him in a gentle manner. Zack looked into her eyes and returned the smile before falling off the chair unconscious again. Kira and Athrun moved in and picked the boy up gently. Mu sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "The kid must be exhausted. The fight, his injuries and walking here to tell us all that… by now he must be running on nothing but sheer will power."

Murrue watched as Kira and Athrun left to carry the boy back to the infirmary with a worried Cagalli right there next to them before turning to her husband and Mina and asking, "So what do you think we should do? We already know he's telling the truth… he proved it by explaining how he changed, vaguely, but still… he went out on a limb to help us and risked his life for us…"

Mina nodded and replied, looking at Mu, "Alright we'll split into two groups. Mu, I want you to take with the Akatsuki and join the Mythril. I will also be joining you with the Gold Frame; we're going to the Shiyuuzuka region." She then turned to Murrue and explained, "Murrue, you, Cagalli and Lacus will lead the Archangel and Minerva and all their pilots to Ayres Rock to retrieve the O-Parts there, I want the boy transferred to the Archangel as soon as possible." The two Naturals nodded in agreement, they hated the thought of being separated however desperate times called for desperate measures…

Luna watched Kira and Athrun walk out of Zack's hospital room and head towards Mina's command room before walking towards the doorway herself. She looked inside and saw Cagalli's head nodding up and down as she dozed while watching over his unconscious body. Luna smiled and walked inside placing a hand on the blonde Natural's shoulder. Cagalli looked up and the red haired Coordinator in surprise and Luna simply said, "Go and get some sleep, I'll look after him for a while."

Cagalli smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Luna." She slowly stood up and stumbled out the door. She placed her hand on the doorway and looked over her shoulder and smiled, Luna would take good care of Zack, she could feel it.


End file.
